


Entretenimiento para Niños

by TA_Hybrid



Category: COCO（2017）
Genre: Anyone who can name all the refences gets a virtual cookie, Children, Children's entertainment is mentioned, Coco locos fool off 2019, Gen, Just fast n fun, enjoy, outsider pov, sort Of it's complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid
Summary: Kids find ways to entertain, no matter the situation. Outsider POV





	Entretenimiento para Niños

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m getting really tired of pretending I’m not evil.”

“Odd Squad! Odd Squad!” The call was becoming increasingly familiar around Shantytown. More than a few raise their heads up at the call watching to see what the ‘problem’ was today. Of course really it was just the kids having fun. Or rather a specific group of them anyway.

Who even knew that there were so many children in Shantytown with names beginning with the letter O. Well then again, Alejo eyes a few of them who're gathering around Héctor who's far too eager to play along with them, not all of them are Shantytown kids.

But still. Alejo shakes his head and settles back to watch as ‘Agents’ Oihana and Osane nod along to whatever Héctor is babbling about, looking far too serious before responding to him. Tapping their ‘watches’ and all. Whatever it is, Héctor takes it with the utmost seriousness as do a few others. Whether they're playing ‘Villains’ or just general citizens. It's nice really but still.

All a bit much for him.

He hums as he walks away leaving the children and Héctor to their antics.  _ Niños the lot of them. _

* * *

He watches another group of children play. These five and their alebrijes are investigators or something. He isn't sure. But they talked to the Odd Squad kids all excited and marched down the docks. Footsteps loud over the woods before the leader, Félix or something told them all to split up. Searching for clues to catch the ‘Villain’ whoever was playing that part. Alejo just watched shaking his head.

“Señor! Señor, did you see anything strange happen down by the South Docks of Shantytown?” The youngest of the group, a girl named Sonya asks and he merely shakes his head. 

“Nothing strange or odd Niña, not beyond the usual antics” he responds and she makes a show of humming before calling to Félix. He watches the group regather, talking together and shakes his head laughing as they a nod as one, wave to him and leave. 

Only shortly after do more of the ‘Odd Squad Agents’ show up. Héctor still with them looking all the world like the worried Papá he must have surely been when alive. Fussing over them as they walk along the more rickety parts of the docks.

“Oi Primo!” He calls and the lanky skeleton startles spotting him. “Don't you go worrying too much! It's just Odd Squad business you know!” He teases and there's a moment before the kids both seriously nod and Héctor sighs again shaking his head but willingly backing off.

Alejo watches as the kids disappear and Héctor continues to look after them. Still worried. He rolls his eyes, stepping over to his honorary Primo and turning his own head in the direction the kids went.

“Don't worry about it Primo, they'll be fine” he cheerfully reminded. 

“I know… as long as they don't leave Shantytown they'll be fine but--”

“You can't help it can you Primo?” He teases and Héctor huffs rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Also I'm pretty sure Chicharrón was-”

“Ay dios. Gracias for the reminder Alejo.” Héctor jolts before scampering back up the docks and disappearing. It makes him wonder even as the five ‘investigators’ come back. Poking around.

They're all niños.

* * *

Alejo can appreciate a lot of the antics that the children around Shantytown(and those who visit) get into. From their mock battles with imaginary creatures played by alebrijes, to the chaos of those acting as explorers, investigators or crowing about been the fastest in all of Mexico he'd learnt to put up with it.

Even the latest  _ Odd Squad  _ as encouraged by that gringo. But there were a few points where the line was drawn.

“And just why, is this costume necessary?” He could feel an eye twitch as the three children looked up at him all hopeful. 

“It's the only way to bring him to life!” The youngest says, her coicr practically squeaking. “Por favor Alejo!”

“Why don't you go ask someone who'll be happy to help, maybe like Tonio or Alfonse?” He grumbles staring at the purple abomination of a costume. Dinosaur that thing was not and he'd rather dress up as superhero or something if he'd have to play along.

The kids all shake their heads and he sighs. As if on cue, ‘Agent’ Óscar shows up demanding that they stop right there and give up the haunted dinosaur costume. On cue it shudders and he steps back as the kids shriek.

The investigating five run up shouting. Pointing at the costume as it awkwardly moves to fall away and reveal--

Nothing.

“What?!”

“See it really was a Haunted Costume!” He rolls his eyes as Héctor wanders over attention caught. “No look gang! A trap door!” Félix eagerly points out and all of them scramble for it.

“Careful! Don't fall into the water!” He shakes his head while Héctor pokes at the costume pulling a face. “Yeah looks like it'll eat you doesn't it?”

“Alejo!”

* * *

At the end of the day… it's not like they could fault them. He sits with Chicharrón watching as all the children regroup and gather around Héctor who's been as reassuring as possible. So what if they didn't solve their cases or whatever it was they played make believe about…

He's a one person cheer squad for the kids as they flock to him and he takes their concerns in stride.

Still he shakes his head and Chicharrón snorts as he stands. Making a show to get attention. 

“Ay, ay, ay niños, niños…” he shakes his head and strolls over to Héctor casually and easily. He's not as tall as the younger skeleton, hardly anyone is but still. He lets a grin cover his face eyes falling to half lidded as Héctor has a single moment of alarm  “I’m getting really tired of pretending I’m not evil.”

As the children all shout at him giving chase he laughs and Héctor yelps before shouting at him. He crows something about being a villain and that's all that's necessary.

“Alejo! Put me down!”

He laughs and the children shout charging at him to ‘defeat’ him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on phone, and across maybe five hours of sporadic writing... I think I'm obvious, but hey...
> 
> Also doesn't feel the most fool but hey here it is folks. Something.


End file.
